Kingdom Hearts: The New Generation
by Kuhal
Summary: After Organization XIII are defeated, Sora, Riku and Kairi return to Destiny Islands. However, they are all separated again, while two new Keyblade Masters are revealed. With the a white hooded group around, what will happen to Sora and his new friends?
1. Chapter 1: Recollection

**Kingdom Hearts: The New Generation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, or any other things that pop up in this fan fiction.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my fist fanfic, and I really enjoyed this first chapter. I hope you enjoy my work, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 1: Recollection

This was a rather trying time for the brown haired young man, who was lying on the beach. He had, once again , been separated from his friends. He sighed, and looked up at the stars. "Kairi... Riku... Where are you?"

"They can hear you, you know," a voice said through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Sora asked, jumping back and summoning his Keyblade.

A tall man in a pure white hooded coat walked into the boys view. "You three... Are connected by heart. Too bad... One of the hearts is no more," the man said in a deep, raspy voice.

"What did you do to them?" Sora yelled, scaring many of the sleeping animals near by.

"I did not harm either of your heart-bound," the man responded angrily, "though I will not tell you exactly what has happened to them. To find out," he clicked his fingers, and a white angelic archway appeared to the left of Sora, "follow the light."

With those final words the man disappeared. Sora gazed at the gateway. "Follow the light... Looks like I'm going on another adventure..." he sighed, shrugged, and ran into the archway.

The short boy smirked across the field, and turned his cap backwards. "Well done, Misty, you took out Tauros."

The red headed girl, Misty, smiled innocently back. "You aren't the only one who has improved, Ash. Brock helped me practice."

Ash pouted towards his friend, who was refereeing the battle. "No fair!"

Brock smiled back. "You've been gone a year, Ash. What did you expect us to do? Play cards?"

Ash laughed at that comment. It was true, he had been gone a while. "Whatever," he said loudly, and turned his hat backwards, "your turn, Pikachu!"

Just as his little yellow friend jumped forward, ready to battle Misty's Starmie, two figures clad in white seemingly appeared out of thin air behind Ash's oldest friends, and knocked them out. "What are you- AAHHHHH!" Ash screamed in pain, and collapsed. As he faded into unconsciousness, he heard someone laugh, and say, "...Later..."

"This is it, Joey! I summon the sacrifice my Celtic Warrior, and Beta The Magnet Warrior, to summon Dark Magician!" an extremely short boy, for the age of fifteen, yelled across a street. A large crowd of people had surrounded them, to watch the two renowned duelists face of again.

"Oh boy..." the blonde haired teenager on the other side of the street muttered, looking at his side of the field."I only have Panther Warrior. And thanks to his Spellbinding Circle, he can't change positions, or attack. I'll activate my trap then..."

"What was that, Joe?"

"Uh... Strategy, Yug."

"Right... Well, this is over! Dark Magician, attack!"

The purple robed sorcerer on Yugi Moto's side of the field ran in to attack the panther-human hybrid. "After this attack, Joey, I win!"

"Not so fast, Yugi!"

"What?"

"I activate my Trap Card, Waboku!"

"Well played."

"I traded a card to Tea," Joey said to his best friend, and winked at the girl standing at the front of the crowd, "I knew this baby would come in handy."

"Too bad for you..."

"What you mean, Yug? Waboku prevents my Monsters from being destroyed, as well as stops any damage dealt to me, for one turn!" Joey replied, a smug look on his face.

"Activate, Trap Jammer!" the purple haired boy said in response, which was enough.

"No!"

"Sorry, Joe, but it's over. Dark Magic Attack!"

Joey hung his head, his Warrior destroyed, his life points reduced to zero. "So close..." he muttered.

The crowd arupted in applause, and Yugi walked over to Joey. "Good duel, pal."

"Yeah, you too. I almost had you there." Joe replied, seemingly a lot happier.

"I noticed your Trap Card, and decided to lay a little defense down," Yugi replied sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go inside, Yug. These fans of yours are starting to bug me."

"Ok."

Yugi Moto, the King of Games, alongside his friend Joey Wheeler, entered his grandfather's game shop. Solomon looked towards the door they walked through, and smiled. "So boys, who won?"

"Yug. Again," Joey sighed, as Tea and Tristan walked through the door.

"Joey had him on the ropes though," Tristan said, patting them both on the back.

"Yeah, it was a great duel!" Tea said enthusiastically, as the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Yugi said as Joey went back to sulking about his loss, while Tristan, Tea and Solomon tried to cheer him up.

"Hello?"

"Yugi? Is that you?" a familiar feminine voice said.

"Ishizu? Is that you? Why are you calling me?"

"It's Marik, he's gone!"

"What? Where'd he go?" Yugi asked frantically, worried for his friend. He got no response. He checked the line, and it was still connected. "Ishizu!"

Yugi turned to talk to his friends, to see them all frozen to the spot, with a familiar looking Egyptian man in a turban inspecting the inanimate figures. "Shadi! What did you do to them? Do you know where Marik is?"

Shadi turned to him, the Millennium Key dangling around his neck. "They are not in pain. They will notice no difference. I just wished to speak with you in private," he said in his distinctive voice, and Yami, now in his spirit form, nodded his consent to Yugi, "but, I do not know of where the boy of Ishtar is. He has had a troubling childhood, perhaps he needed some respite?"

"Maybe... So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I wish to speak to the Pharaoh." Shadi said, and a second later, a bright light flashed, and Yami was now in Yugi's place.

"What is it, Shadi?" he said calmly, his deep voice soft, for the moment.

"As soon as I restart time, three things will happen. Miss Ishtar's call will be disconnected, your friends will be kidnapped, and you will feel immense pain, and faint," Shadi said, neither his gaze nor his voice faltering.

"WHAT?" Yami yelled, and Shadi blinked in surprise. "Shadi, can we stop it?"

"No."

"Why are you here, then?" Yami said, clearly angrier than usual.

"To help you. Pharaoh, Yugi Moto, you are both Keyblade Masters," Shadi said, still not moving.

"What does that mean? How will it help?"

"That, I know not. It is my duty, however, to return this to you," Shadi said, as he took off the Key, and handed it to Yami, who turned it over in his hands, "it will reveal it's true secrets, in due time."

"Thank you, Shadi," Yami said, somewhat upset, "I guess it's time..."

"Yes, Pharaoh. I fear we may not meet again for quite a while. Farewell," he said, and with a wave time started, and Shadi disappeared.

**A/N: So? What you guys think? Also, I have a few new worlds in store, but suggestions would be great. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Your Brethren

**A/N: As you could probably tell from the first chapter, I have a lot in store for Yugi and Yami. This means I may have to neglect Ash in the opening few chapters, but I have some things in store for him as well.**

**Also, if you want any old worlds revisited, tell me. I might do it. I have one old world definitely in store, but most will be new ones.**

**Enjoy Chapter Two!**

Chapter 2: Meeting Your Brethren

When Ash woke up, he was alone in a White room. He looked down, to see black lines strobing along the floor. "Uggghhh…." He groaned as his head throbbed. "What the… Pikachu!" he exclaimed as he noticed the unconscious Pokemon curled up on the floor, snoring. "Good to see you're okay… Where are we?" He looked around the room, but all he could find was a white archway with a swirling white portal in the middle, and a note on the floor. "Huh…"

_If you wish to find those bound to your heart,_

_Follow the light…_

He looked around, thinking, _'What should I do?' _when he heard a familiar, "_Pika…_"

"Pikachu! You're up!" Ash said, and Pikachu ran up Ash's shoulder and licked him on the face, "I'm so glad that you're okay… What is it, Pikachu?" he asked his Pokemon, as Pikachu stared at him, seemingly in disbelief.

Ash looked, and jumped, as he saw his clothes had changed entirely. He had a white sleeveless jacket with black Japanese insignias on it, a long sleeved black undershirt with the same Japanese symbol on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white gloves, fingerless gloves.

"_Into the light… _What could that mean…?" Ash wondered, reading the Japanese lettering on his new clothing.

He was snapped out of his mini daydream, as he saw Pikachu's cheeks start emit sparks. "_Pika_…" the little mouse-like Pokemon said, as he ran towards the archway.

"_CHUUUU!"_

"Come back! Wait!" Ash said, as he ran to follow his Pokemon.

Everything happened just as Shadi said it would, and Yami cursed under his breath, as two men in white hooded cloaks attacked all his friends, and he tried to endure the sharp shock going down his spine. After about thirty seconds, he passed out. When he woke, he was in a blackwhite room, with whiteblack lines running through the centre of the floor. "Hmm…" he said looking around.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Something is going to happen…" and, right on cue, a black, shadowy being with glowing, yellow eyes seemed to emerge from the ground.

"Holy Ra!" Yami exclaimed, and searched his pockets for his deck, finding only one card and the Millennium Key. The card, Dark Magician, started to glow, and Dark Magician came from inside, nodding at Yami, and attacked the figure, as more formed a circle around them. Holding the key forward, Yami was in awe as there was a flash of light, and the Key was transformed into large, black sword, shaped eerily similar to the Millennium Key. "Huh… I wonder…" Yami said, as one of the dark things lunged at him. He sidestepped the attack, and spun and smashed the shaft of the blade into the mid-air creature.

"WOAH! How did you-"

I don't know, Yugi," Yami said, fighting more creatures, which he somehow knew as Shadows, off with some well timed attacks, "must be my past again."

When all the Shadows were defeated, Yami leaned against a wall, Dark Magician returned to his card, and Yugi stared at Yami in disbelief. "How did you… Wait… How did we change clothes?"

Yami, too, was slow to notice this. They were both wearing casual looking clothes, a black jacket with white Egyptian symbols on them, gloves with metal suds on the knuckles, and black jeans with a studded belt.

"Yami, where is the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked, scared that his most prized possession had been stolen.

"I think…" Yami said, summoning the Millennium Key-shaped blade, "There, Yugi, The teeth of the key," and, sure enough, at the end of the shaft, where the teeth of the keys would be, was the Millennium Puzzle, flattened to fit on the key properly.

And, on the end! Look!" Yugi exclaimed, and pointed to the end of the handle where Yami was holding it. Attached to a chain, was a small shape which resembled the Millennium Necklace.

"It seems that our three Millennium Items have fused to create this… Weapon," Yami nodded in reply. He had no idea what this item was, but it felt extremely familiar in his hands, and there was no doubt that he was a natural when fighting the Shadows.

"_The darkness shall not prevail…_" Yami translated the symbols, and looked up, seeing Yugi staring at him, jealousy in his eyes. "Oh, alright," Yami said with a smirk, and a flash of light entered the room. The two had switched places, with Yami becoming transparent, and Yugi stared at the key in his hands.

The Key had changed, becoming white. "WOW!" Yugi yelled, and Yami sighed, then inspected the Keyblade. It was the exact same shape, with every single detail the same, except the colour.

"Interesting…" Yami said quietly.

"What, Yami?"

"Why does it change colour?" Yami was usually perceptive, but this stumped him.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not…"

"Yami, what now?" Yugi said, looking down, "How will we save them?"

"We'll find them, Yugi. But first, we must leave this room."

"Only one way out," Yugi pointed towards the door.

"No offence, Yugi, but I think that blade is a part of my past. It feels natural to me. Can I…?"

"No problem Yami," Yugi nodded, and the light flashed again, and the key returned to the deep black in Yami's hands.

"Let's go," Yami said. Yugi nodded, and they ran through the gateway.

As Sora emerged from the Corridor of Light, as he named it, what he saw astonished him. His eyes widened, as he saw two figures with Keyblades, one clad in black, another in white, teaming up to fight off Heartless, while a little ball of yellow was zooming from side to side, zapping the Shadows with yellow bolts of electricity. "Who are they?" he asked, as Heartless appeared around him. "Damn you!" he yelled, summoning his Keyblade, and taking them out quickly. He ran to join the two figures in the middle. As he ran to the centre of this room, he looked at the two figures fighting against the Shadows. The one in white was a short boy, with a Keyblade that resembled a mace, which was white, with black thorns wrapping around it. The second was a taller teen, with strange looking hair. His blade was rather strange. It had weird eyes, like hieroglyphs, on it, with oddly saped teeth, and a strang thing dangling from the hilt.

"This is gonna get interesting…" Sora muttered, as he ran in, and destroyed a Shadow which had snuck behind them both. "Need some help?" he asked them, a twinkle in his eyes.

"If you're offering…" the taller man said, his voice a deep tone, as he widened his eyes and muttered, "I wonder… Stand back, you two!" he yelled, as Sora and the other boy had just destroyed about ten Shadows in one swift double team combo.

The tall man jumped in front of them, raised his hand, and yelled, "_MIND CRUSH!_"

The others gasped, as all the Heartless were destroyed, and the man collapsed in a flash of blinding light, replaced with a similar looking, short teenager, kneeling on the floor. "Yami… Why…"

"Hey, you okay?" the second stranger asked, a warm smile on his face, "You were awesome in there! I mean, you just destroyed them all!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," The shorter boy stood up, and flinched in pain, as he grabbed at his ribs, "just a little sore."

"Here," Sora said, raised his wand, and cast Cure on the boy, who felt miraculously better.

"What did you do?"

"Magic," Sora said with a smile, as he looked at the Keyblade that the shortest boy, who he now saw had purple, black and yellow hair, was holding, and jumped back in shock. "What… Why is your Keyblade a different colour? It was black before, wasn't it?"

"My what?" he asked, as the other boy said, "Hey, yeah! Why is it white now?"

"You don't know what these are?" Sora asked him, holding the Kingdom Key up in front of them.

"No," both boys asked, then looked at each other in shock.

"But you were so awesome!" they again said together.

Sora repressed his urge to laugh, as he started to explain, "These are Keyblades. They're weapons that can only be used by those who choose them."

"So, we've been chosen?" the slightly taller, but younger, boy asked.

"Yes, you have… AHHHHH!" he replied, then got startled by the arrival of the taller teen, who bore a striking resemblance to the smaller one he just healed.

"Sorry, Yugi, I used all my energy in that one, and sort of blanked out," he said to the shorter boy, who discreetly nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

"Uh… Yugi, right?" Sora asked, as the third boy just gaped at where the translucent, ghost like teen.

"Yes," he nodded, a strange look on his face, "How did you know that?"

"Who is he?" Sora asked, pointing towards the taller Yugi.

"Oh, uh, um…" Yugi flustered, "Who?"

"Yugi, I think he can see me," the deeper voiced boy said to him, then caught the third staring at him, "they both can."

"Can you see him?" Yugi asked reproachfully.

"Yes, we can," Sora said, as the other nodded, his eyes not leaving the tall shape, the one who rushed to save him when he was attacked by those… things.

"I see… I am Yami," came the deep voice, "I live in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, or used to, until it merged with our others. Now, I live in his heart, in his soul room. He allows me to take over his body sometimes, to help people who need it, like him," he said, pointing a thumb towards the gaping boy, "and please, don't stare at me. It's rather off-putting."

"Oh… Sorry…" the other boy said sheepishly, "Thank you… All of you, for helping me…"

"Don't mention it… I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name," Yami said.

"Its Ash, Ash Ketchum!" the boy perked up, "And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"

"_Pika pi!_" the little yellow mouse said.

"What is that?" Yugi asked, astonished.

"A Pokemon, of course!"

"A what?"

"A Pokemon! Come on! It's short for Pocket Monster! Seriously?" Ash was stunned at the little knowledge these three had.

"Pokemon… Miraculous Items…" Sora muttered.

"Millennium Items," Yami corrected him.

"Whatever, its still confusing!" he nearly yelled.

"And who are you?" Yugi asked, intrigued as to why this boy, who was about his age, knew so much about these Keyblades.

"I'm Sora," he said, a huge grin on his face.

Yami gasped, he somehow knew that name. and as soon as he heard it, he relised something else.

"Sora, you seem to know a lot about these… Keyblades, are they?" Sora nodded towards him, "Are they meant to have… names?"

"Yep! Mines the Kingdom Key," Sora responded.

"Huh… Yugi, ours… Is the Millennium Keyblade."

Yugi nodded in acceptance, "Makes sense."

Ash stood, staring at his Keyblade. "The Reaper…"

"What was that, Ash?" Sora queried.

"Mine. It's the Reaper."

"Awesome! Cool name. But… I don't understand yours," Sora said to Yugi and Yami, "I guess it has a meaning to you though."

"Indeed it does, Sora," Yami said, as more Heartless surrounded them, "and we will tell you everything that has happened to us, after we get out of this room."

"Where should we go?" Sora wondered aloud, easily taking out a Shadow with a single slash.

"_Pika Pikachu!_" Pikachu cried, running towards the nearest wall.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, hoping his friend could help them all out.

"I get it," Yugi said, looking at the wall, "Pikachu, don't move! We'll take them out!"

"_Pika Pi,_" Pikachu trusted these boys, they reminded him of Ash. The taller boy, who he could also see, reminded him of Brock, as they were both very smart.

"Oh, I see," Yami said, "destroy these,,, things, and we can leave. Do you mind, Yugi?"

"Not at all," was his reply, and, in a flash of light, Yami was in control, and the Keyblade was dark again.

"Lets go!" Ash yelled, as the three ran into combat. There were hundreds of Shadows in the room, so the three split up. Ash sped towards the left, Yami ran to the right, and Sora took the middle.

The enemies were easy for Sora, so he decided to take this time to watch the other two fight. Ash fought carelessly, and was fast in the way he did it, so he hardly ever got hit. Yami, on the other hand, as more calculating and precise, doing everything as though he had planned it in advance.

After 2 minutes, all Heartless were gone. Sora healed the group, as Ash asked him a question.

"When you were chosen, did you have any idea what was going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Were you a natural, like us?"

"Freakishly so."

"Sora," Yami said, a serious look on his face, "after we get out of here, I fear we must part."

"Yeah, I gotta go too," Ash said sadly.

"I have to as well," Sora said, "My friends… Are gone."

"Really? Were they kidnapped? By men in white hooded cloaks?" Ash asked quickly.

"No," Sora replied sadly.

"Oh… Mine were…" Ash said, recalling Misty and Brock's cries of pain, before he blacked out.

"Me, too... Don't worry, Ash," Yami said, looking forlorn, "you'll find your friends. We all will."

"So, you guys still gonna leave?" Sora asking, hoping they'd stay. He prefers company, and Donald and Goofy are staying with the King.

"I dunno…" Ash wondered.

"I think it would be best to stick together," Yami said, "for safety."

"Yeah. You're right."

"_Pika!_"

"Alright!" Sora was a lot happier after this decision was made, "Let's get going then!"

"Wait," Yami said sternly, stopping Sora from walking through the gateway, "I'll go first."

"I'm more experienced, Yami," Sora argued.

"Yes, but I have abilities you couldn't dream of," Yami replied with a smirk, and winked at him, before striding through the door.

"I'm next!" Ash cried, running through.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sora laughed, and ran after his new friends.

**A/N: I thought I might address some things now. First, I realised the concept of 'white, hooded figures' may make some people think of the KKK, but it is NOT them. Second, there will be no yaoi, slashing or anything of the sort. Suggestions appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
